Insatiable
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione sneak away at a family function for a bit of fun.
**Insatiable**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on August 21, 2010

* * *

"Did anyone see us?" Ron asked, barely glancing back to where his family was assembled in the garden for Dominique's first birthday.

"No, love, everyone was distracted."

She gripped his hand tighter, a shiver of anticipation running up her spine as they sped through the house in haste.

Ron paused at the foot of the stairs in the Burrow, and craned his head up.

"Bollocks to that. In here, Hermione." He turned and threw open a nearby closet door, pulling her inside.

"But your old bedroom—"

"Can't wait," he whispered before crushing his lips to hers in an urgent, bruising kiss.

She groaned into his mouth, their tongues hungrily sliding and rolling against each other. He moved his lips to her cheek, and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Fuck, you look so hot in this."

His hands reached down and he bunched the simple sundress around her waist, before pulling her light blue satin knickers down her legs. She thrust her hips forward, needing to feel his touch.

"Oh, finally," she whimpered as his fingers found her aching center. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you did with your tongue this morning."

"I can tell," he growled as he attacked her neck, his fingers furiously plunging in and out of her.

It was all too much for her—the constant arousal she'd felt throughout the day, the chance of them getting caught, and the magic of his fingers and mouth on her body. She could feel her legs shaking as waves of intense pleasure flowed through her.

"Ron, I'm, I'm going to... ohhhhh, fuck."

She gripped him tightly as she came, riding his fingers.

"You make the sexiest sounds, Hermione," he said, before wrapping his arms around her.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, snogging him deeply. Letting go of the ginger strands, she found the large bulge pressing against the front of his trousers and began rubbing up and down.

"What do you want, Ron? Do you want me on my knees, taking your hard cock in my mouth?" She knew it drove him mental when she spoke like that, and she was validated when his member twitched in her hand.

"No."

She shivered again as his hands traced a path down her back, and then further down to cup her fanny in his hands. He pulled her tightly against his body as he looked into her eyes, lust written all over his face.

"I need to be inside you, right now."

As she unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them and his pants to mid-thigh, she couldn't help but arouse him even more. She stroked him, teasing as she did so. "You what to fuck me, is that it? Right here in this closet?"

She nearly screamed out in surprise when his hands gripped her bare thighs, lifting her and pressing her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, filling her completely.

"Yes, Hermione, wanted you so badly," Ron panted as he began pounding into her, grunting with effort.

She threw her head back, drowning in the feeling of her love taking her hard and fast. "More, please more."

"Insatiable, aren't you?"

She could feel him smiling against her neck, before his lips found that certain spot he loved, between her neck and collarbone.

"For you... only... you."

He fucked her wildly, his long, thick shaft sliding in and out, causing them both to stifle moans of pure pleasure. Hermione could feel herself, once again, building towards complete and utter bliss. She moaned out his name, over and over, until he stopped suckling on her neck and looked her straight in the face.

"Come for me, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and nodded before burying her face in his neck, her mouth tasting his salty, glistening skin and muffling her shouts as orgasmic spasms wracked her body.

He paused momentarily as she calmed down from the ecstasy she'd just reached, before resuming his strokes. He could feel her still quivering around him as he continued his thrusts.

Their eyes met again, and like a magnet, their lips were immediately drawn to each other, the mutual need to be connected in every possible overwhelming them.

She began whispering dirty things in his ear, pushing him to his own orgasm. "I love it when you take me like this, when you're in control. Do you remember last week, when you marched into my office, locked the doors, and commanded me to bend over the desk?"

"Yes, fuck." A trickle of sweat ran down his face as he edged closer to completion. His movements grew frantic and erratic as he held on until the last possible second.

Hermione's voice sped up, pushing him. "Do you remember how you took me from behind, right then and there? I was so wet, Ron. I couldn't get anything done after that. So I sat at my desk, spread my thighs, and rubbed my clit until—"

"Shit, Hermione!" He whispered harshly, his voice ragged as he came hard, emptying himself into her and sagging against her and the wall.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and deep breaths to regain their composure, they cleaned up and straightened out, unable to completely disguise their satiated faces and dishevelled hair. They slipped out of the closet, hand-in-hand and completely in love, and made their way back to the garden party.


End file.
